


缺氧

by yourlittlepervert



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlepervert/pseuds/yourlittlepervert
Summary: *跟缺氧MV有点关系的内什么文，懂的人都懂（bushi）*还是有点脏乱差的（需要斟酌能不能发在tag里的程度）*雷，贫民窟的下水沟淤泥里开出的塑料花（们）
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 9





	缺氧

李承协歪在驾驶座上，把头歪向车窗离大声讲话的金宰铉远远的。“真好啊，这么有活力。真吵啊，这么有活力吗……”他想。

权光珍的脑袋从后座冒上来，问他们饿不饿。又是一场在酒吧的深夜演出，一边应付想往台上爬的醉汉一边声嘶力竭好让几年前就该被扔掉的音响设备听起来不那么糟，每个人都饿了。

权光珍让李承协在下个路口拐弯，岔道口有个凌晨3点打烊的快餐店。李承协不动声色看了看手腕，2点53分，开始绝望地盘算他有多大的机会在到家以后从饥饿的金宰铉手里夺下半块面包。

身边两个人在讨论今天晚上的演出，李承协却失去了加入的欲望。他是真的累了，疲劳紧紧贴着他，让他不由自主地厌烦起来。让人厌烦的事太多了不是吗，日复一日在各个酒吧间来回，只能被安排到的深夜场次，唱着一些雇主要求的充满了性暗示的歌。我的长枪，你的炮弹，蜜糖让我向你开火……歌词里的肉体和酒吧里想要贴上来的肉体一样，带着黏糊糊的汗渍，让李承协厌烦。

他多急切地想要摆脱这样的境界，他多羡慕和他一样急切还可以镇定自若地金宰铉与权光珍。他多么清楚地明白他们的实力，那么旺盛的创作欲在他们三人间肆虐，他们为音乐而生，他们为自己选择了摇滚，他们被困在这个该死的乱七八糟的小镇上每天晚上只能唱一首原创歌曲给几乎没有听力的酒鬼们。李承协在白天的阳光、笑声和作曲中尚可以维持的希望，在夜晚只会化作焦虑重新席卷而来。

李承协摇了摇头，徒劳地尝试让自己清醒一点。权光珍恰到好处拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他在前面快餐店的外卖窗口停车，另一个人类落在他肩膀上的重量和温度让李承协几乎反胃的焦躁消去了一些。

离酒吧区不过一个两个街口，这里还是酒精统治的土地，空气中有每一个酒吧外面都散不去的呕吐物的酸臭味，路边的垃圾桶看起来像是出过2次车祸，快餐店旁边唯一一个还在发光的路灯挂着半个破碎的玻璃罩岌岌可危地摇晃着。李承协眼睁睁看着快餐店的灯熄了一盏，猛一踩油门冲上前。

五手面包车的油门和刹车声显然可以引起任何一个人的注意，但不是快餐店的最后一个店员。他丝毫没有服务意识（就像这个镇上的每一个人），头也不回地关了第二盏灯。

李承协的焦虑一下子重新升了起来，在他能够制止自己之前猛地握拳砸在方向盘上。饱经风霜的面包车发出一阵七零八落的哀嚎。

李承协深深喘了口气，眼角的余光看到背影一僵的服务员慢慢转过身，他漂染的浅金色头发回到柜台的灯光下。

李承协快速深吸几口气，转头面对这个倒霉的服务员。他最后一口将要吐出来的气就这样噎在喉咙里，上也不是下也不是，让他失去了呼吸的能力。直到金宰铉猛地拍了他一下，他才突然意识到自己在闭气，缺氧让大脑昏昏沉沉。

他慢慢从车窗探出头，好看得更仔细一些。金发的年轻服务生还很年轻，极为消瘦，鼻梁和下颌的形状像冰川最高处的峰一样锐利。他在快餐店最后一盏油腻的灯光下不耐烦地斜睨着李承协：浓黑色的眼影眼线被保温橱的温度烤得晕开，在眼眶里糊成一团；形状好看的猫唇厚厚得涂着大红色的口红，艳丽张扬差点让李承协忽略他嘴里吐出的话。

“别人熄灯的意思就是打烊了，而不是请按喇叭来烦我。”

李承协痴迷地看着他说话时颧骨的移动和腮部肌肉的收缩，然后抬起腕转向他，“2点59分，我们就要三个汉堡。”

李承协看得认真，没有错过他眼角小小的抽搐。他可真美，李承协想，我要窒息了。而事实是，李承协确实快要窒息了，他从来没有这么紧张过，全身上下从头顶到脚尖都是麻木的，所有毛孔都在往外冒着汗，他怀疑这个漂亮的少年能看到他小臂上正在成型的汗珠。

然后他面前的少年伸出手，把他的手往自己面前拉了拉，眯着眼睛像是在试着看清时间的样子。李承协看到他涂着黑色指甲油的手指扣在自己掌上，不由又憋住了气，伸出右手把表带上的活扣解开，方便少年拿着他的表端详。

“嗯。”少年过了一会用鼻腔发出了一个音节，把视线从表盘移到李承协脸上，“现在3点了，滚吧。”手表被他掷进车里，刚好落在李承协大腿上。李承协愣了愣，回头看他已经回身趴在保温橱下面写着什么东西，快餐店红色的制服裤绷在他微微塌陷的窄腰上。

“你们先回去吧。”开出一段距离，李承协突然靠边停了车开口。

金宰铉在权光珍了然的笑声里问他，“我看他的床可不像是你能爬的了，到时候你怎么办，走回家吗？”

李承协想了想，把微微汗湿的刘海撸到额头后面，叹了口气打开车门，“他能让我随便爬上点什么我可就心满意足了。”

金宰铉从副驾驶爬过来，跟权光珍两个人从窗口伸手随意挥了几下权当告别。李承协目送他们离开，转身往回走。夏天的夜晚随便走几步都得见汗，更别提李承协按不下躁动，一步快过一步，不一会就小跑起来。等他绕到快餐店后门，衬衫背后和手肘都被汗浸透了，温热地黏在皮肤上。在酒吧驻唱时常有的恶心感一点点从李承协脚心漫上来，他放慢脚步，迟疑起来。

然后快餐店的后门就被推开了，换了上衣的少年拎着黑色的垃圾袋出来，放在门边就要缩回去。李承协挽了挽袖子，走上前一把拽住他，狠狠甩到墙上。他看到少年美丽的脸因为疼痛扭曲了一下，欲望和不合时宜的愧疚从他胃底升上来。

但他没料到单薄的少年竟惊人的有力，硬是掰开了李承协掐在他脖子上的手，顺带用膝盖撞进了李承协腹部。这下李承协是真的有些恼火，一手捂住上腹另一手往他脸上掀过去，把他打翻在地上。

后门的路灯倒是晚上，青白色的光映得人更加脆弱，倒在地上的少年爬起来坐着，背靠墙，啐去嘴里的血水抬头望向李承协。亮晶晶的眼睛因为疼痛泛起了泪光，镶嵌在劣质眼线膏中闪闪发光，无辜地勾着他。黑色指甲油像是没涂匀，浮在手指上，他伸手碰了碰撞破的嘴角，倒把不知道叠了几层的口红也给晕开了，黏在嘴角和下巴上。

这叫人怎么忍得住，那么纯粹无暇的一个人被肮脏的工作服和厚重的化妆品藏着，又破碎又可怜，让人实在想要更多。李承协把自己那点焦虑统统抛之脑后，跪在他身前凑过去专心吻他，手指深深插进他浅色的发里。

少年出奇地配合，耐心跟他的舌头纠缠，一寸一寸探索彼此的唇舌。他们吻了很久，知道两个人胯间的炽热时不时抵在一起。少年突然推开了李承协，手掌虚搭在他胸前，一动不动沉默了一会。李承协正要把他的手收入自己掌中，听见他开口：“先生，一般人都会先问我价格的。”

李承协头皮一炸，绷着脸站猛地起来，推着拉着把少年带进快餐店，绕过货架后厨知道柜台，现在已经全灭了灯关了窗口，月光从大约很久没擦的玻璃透进来，像也扭曲了几分。少年被推坐在柜台边沿上，他刚才不可一世高高在上把手表扔给李承协的柜台，看起来有点不知所措。

李承协几下把他的制服裤子连同内裤一起扒了，就挂在脚踝上。他一只手拂过少年腿间昂扬的性器，一手帮他把刚才接吻时脸上晕的到处都是的口红抹干净，反忘了自己自己脸上也该是被染上不少才对。

“车勋，你不要这样跟我说话。”李承协这会也不生气了，所有其他情感看到少年那一瞬的迷茫就全化成了一种更为浓烈的，令人心悸的东西。李承协不刚想那情感到底是什么，只又跪回他身前，温柔地俯身到他腿间。

车勋在听到自己的名字时像被枪声惊扰的动物，猛一扭身子想挣脱，却在李承协含住他时全然化作一个高声的哀叫，又是邀请又是求饶。

李承协惊讶又怜惜，车勋毫无反抗之力，连压抑一下痛苦而欢愉的喊叫都做不到，只能凭本能抓住李承协的头发，自己也抽送着腰。李承协收紧了嘴，一边小心含着他的性器用舌头勾画一条条褶皱，一边试着送向喉咙，用吞咽的动作刺激他敏感的顶端。

车勋一声叠一声，双腿不受控制地向李承协打开，手也抓紧了李承协想把他头埋的更深一些。李承协知道他要到了，也不说什么，甚至有点藏的很深的高兴，任命地往更深了含，一只手扶稳了车勋的腰。

他尖叫着射在李承协嘴里，喘着气瘫软下来。

李承协咽了嘴里的精液，抬头发现车勋看着自己，眼神震惊而疲惫。他一只手解了自己衬衫扣子，另一只手支持着车勋的重量让他从柜台上下来。他把白衬衣扔到地上，再把车勋往上引。

他这时才发现车勋穿了一件黑色的皮外套，多少与夏天不符。见车勋这会儿还没缓过神，李承协就伸手帮他拉开拉链。

“你还真是不得了，我早该认出你，是吧？”李承协低声咒骂，车勋除了一件皮衣什么也没穿，解开拉链就是他苍白的前胸。

车勋呜咽了一声，算是个回答，拽着李承协的皮带就往自己那边拉。李承协被他解了裤子拉链，却不急着动手，挡开车勋凑上来的动作，他叹了口气。

“别在不该乖巧的时候乖巧啊，上台表演的时候也是，这种时候也是。”李承协抬手托住了车勋正要埋低的脸，“不继续命令我吗，我的女王。”

李承协看着车勋的眼睛，像照镜子看着自己的眼睛一样，审视着里面相同的绝望与悲伤，欲望与焦躁。看着我，命令我，李承协用眼神催促。

车勋从刚才开始一直蓄在眼眶里的眼泪终于攒够了力气滑出来两滴。他缠上来，给了李承协一个正式的、缠绵的、有很多舔舐和撕咬的吻，然后拽着李承协后脑的头发把他拉开。“好哇，李承协。现在，操我。”

李承协回了回嘴里的味道，有车勋的血腥味。他站起来环顾四周，拿纸杯接了半杯冰淇凌回来。车勋脸上的表情嫌弃的不得了，瞪着李承协。

“宝贝儿，说话。”李承协装着没看见，笑着放下纸杯欺身压住车勋，开始剥他的皮衣。

“不要用这个，我以后还要在这边打工。”车勋回了他一个真正的白眼。

李承协揉了揉他脖子，“总比受伤要好。”他看到车勋左肩上的图案，经典的枪支和玫瑰，不禁有些哑然，“你什么时候做的。”

“你这是想上我的态度？”车勋把作势要去拿衣服，李承协急忙凑过去吻他，一边含含糊糊微笑着道歉，一边啃噬他的唇，然后到他的下颌、侧颈、锁骨、前胸。他咬的着实有点用力，吻痕几乎是立刻就浮上来，在车勋的皮肤上染出一串好看的颜色。

“不觉得这比玫瑰好看？”李承协冲车勋挑了挑眉，一只手扶着他后腰，挤进他两腿间，另一只手挑了些冰淇凌往车勋后穴抹。

“太冰了。”车勋皱着眉用后脚跟敲了敲李承协的腰。

李承协想了想，放了扶在他腰上的手，让车勋躺下去，帮他做扩张的手不停，另一只手也拿了些冰淇凌，随意涂在车勋前胸。他俯身用舌头把冰淇淋卷入嘴里，有些被体温融化的就用一个吻交换，车勋的乳珠在他舌下颤抖着挺立。

李承协的扩张有意做的很慢，冰淇淋一半化在车勋身上，一半化在他腿间，黏稠的乳白色的甜甜的糖液留得到处都是。先是一根手指在在穴口打转，时不时缓慢地往甬道里伸一伸，车勋紧张的身体很快在李承协的抚摸和亲吻下放松下来，打开了腿根挺起了腰，绷直后颈在地上艰难地喘息。

李承协加快了手上的速度，又加进了一根手指，在他后穴里停留的时间也拖长了一些，左右摇晃着探索车勋炽热的甬道。车勋一只手抓着李承协肩膀，一只手咬在自己嘴里，每次李承协插入就要冒出一声像猫一样的叫声。

等车勋渐渐适应，李承协就用上了三根手指，深深浅浅地模仿着性交的动作。车勋性器顶端早就重新硬起来，顶端吐出一些透明的粘液。他松了嘴把手腾出来，不知道是不是他的习惯作祟，还是抓了李承协后脑的头发扯着他看向自己。

“我之前看你也不是这样磨蹭的性子，能不能快一点。”他有点不满地撇了撇李承协，又带着暧昧往他下身蹭，“没看出来硬成这样还能忍得住……“

突然间他自顾自笑出来，“你别是有什么怪癖吧。”

李承协只是用力往他身下按了按，确定没什么大问题，半真半假威胁般看了车勋一眼，拿手虚指他一下，从他腿间退出来蹬掉自己半挂着腰上的牛仔裤。车勋不顾腿间的泥泞，挣扎着坐起来伸长了手往柜台的抽屉里掏什么东西。

李承协有点不可思议看他着，“你别现在告诉我你有润滑剂或者安全套。”

车勋懒得站起身，只是用手翻了半天，找到了东西拿出来一看不过是几颗薄荷糖。他剥了三颗放在手心，勾勾手指让李承协过来，李承协从善如流，就着他手掌把糖含进嘴里，低垂的睫毛刮得车勋手腕发痒。

李承协把他压回地上，一点点进入他的身体。车勋的身体又紧又烫，绞得李承协一阵皱眉。车勋倒在他白衬衫上看着他，金色头发湿答答黏在额头和两腮，眼睛在月光下灼人。在快餐店到处是黑色污渍、油腻脚印和被踩过的薯条生菜的地板上，在破旧不堪的柜子间，车勋在他身下像是一个荒诞又诡异梦，让李承协突然分外惊慌。

车勋不耐烦得一只手捏住李承协的下颌，“这个是嚼着吃的，傻子。”他的娇憨又严厉的话给这情景填了几分真实，“而且我以为你让我说话的意思是，你会听？”

李承协听话咬碎了薄荷糖咽下去，把薄荷味分享给气呼呼的美人，“遵命。”他说着猛地抽送起来。车勋显然被他取悦到，眼睛里很快失神得又浮上了泪光，李承协摸着他细瘦的腰，擦去她眼角晕得有些过分的眼线，满意得看到那里的皮肤漫着浅浅的红色。

薄荷糖碎顺着喉咙滑进胃里，刚咽下去还觉不出什么，却在几次呼吸后烧起来，从口腔到食道一路深入胃袋，都是冰凉且麻痹的。李承协埋在车勋柔软滚烫的身体里，欲望燃烧在全身，他们相互抚摸，汗水和冰淇淋把两个人都弄得狼狈不堪；但是他体内却被这薄荷糖冻住，同一时间两种截然不同的刺激让李承协叫着牙闷哼了几声。

李承协半张着嘴大口吸着气，因为尚还冰冷的食道像是消耗了所有吸入的氧气，他大脑和身体都不受控制，发狠了压住车勋一顶弄。薄荷的凉意从胃里向四肢百骸蔓延，李承协在有些疯狂的性事中找回了一丝冷静，眯起了眼睛看车勋也急促喘着气从喉咙底发出一串串婉转的音节，他像是第一次真正向李承协展现自己，所有的脆弱破碎不安绝望寂寞渴望愤怒都在呻吟里表达，上下起伏的胸腔里传来。

李承次不由自主想要吻他，对他们来说都太过于纯粹的吻，一下一下只有唇对唇的进攻，李承协想一匹瞄准猎物的狼，叼住车勋微微上翘的薄唇在齿间辗转，把他所有剩下的口红一点不剩吞下肚。等两人分开，车勋的唇瓣早已有些红肿，后穴也一阵收缩。

李承协抽出来，收获了车勋一个有气无力的拍打。他把车勋从地上拉起来，压回柜台上，从背后进入他。车勋有点站不稳，抓着柜台边缘又姿势别扭，李承协便把他左手锁在自己掌里，往身后拉，让车勋挺起前胸；右臂像半个怀抱，既把车勋右手困住，又能有余裕抚弄他乳首。

车勋又回到了那个完全控制不了自己的状态，叫得一声大过一声，声音掺了太多的蜜糖一样甜蜜又沙哑。李承协左手用力与他十指相扣，知道车勋手上的戒指弄疼自己为止。车勋光滑的脊背，肩颈诱人的现在充分暴露在他面前，他突然有点理解了晚上唱过的歌，蜜糖让我向你开火，让我把你撕碎……

车勋先他一步到了释放的边缘，整个人绷直了身子颤抖，后穴又柔软的起了一阵阵收缩。李承协俯身让自己的胸口紧贴他后背，两颗心隔着可以忽略的几条肋骨和一些肌肉一起急速跳动，一下一下震得李承协突然有些想要落泪。

他用下巴蹭了蹭车勋后颈，转头轻轻咬在车勋左肩的图案上，伸手帮了车勋最后一把，几下有力又小心的撸动让车勋释放在他手心。他咬紧了车勋肩膀，最后极速抽插几下叹着气射了出来。

“你不打算送我回去吗？”两个人都累得不想收拾自己，穿上裤子就打算往外走。李承协的白衬衫早被摧残的不成样子，被他随意的搭在肩上。

车勋锁了快餐店后门，披上他的皮衣，把拉链又好好拉回最上面，扔过来一串钥匙，下巴朝小巷里歪了歪：“当骑士的可是你，去把车骑过来吧。”

李承协接了钥匙，装模作样向他欠了欠身，转头去找那辆他常常在酒吧附近捡到的机车了。他背对车勋，脸上忍不住扬起了一个笑容，颧骨高耸到他觉得自己脸都酸了。想着车勋在他们上台之前躲在舞台后方冰冷的眼神，想着车勋刚才某个时候的微笑嘴角，想着车勋肩膀上被他啃下一个花朵的图案，李承协脚步轻快起来。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 害，写的不是很好，大家看个乐吧。  
> 可能表意比较模糊，就两个人都是失意的酒吧歌手，只是一个前半夜一个后半夜，互相见过，还有较为深刻的印象，但是没有接触；都是缺爱又必须要虚张声势的不安小孩，越是用那各种东西伪装自己越是沉沦放纵就约显得生机勃勃永远青春的塑料花。  
> 我好像真的不太会写李承协侧，希望大家多多给我评价！
> 
> 薄荷糖那段被我写的像磕了什么乱七八糟的东西，不是的，原型是碧富的咸味柠檬糖，我本人的食用感受跟文章绝无半点出入，好吃，危险（也是因为我对薄荷太敏感了？），建议购买。
> 
> 下一篇想开个现背架空（花束卡文了的意思），李承协没想好，车勋想让他做个跟跆拳道有关的职业（毕竟是他自己的想法）。但是想问问大家的意见，因为我听到这件事的时候是有发笑的（dbq），车勋这么一个不爱运动的人竟然会喜欢练跆拳道吗？我一个半拉子体育生每次训练完都宛如死狗……而且这个往深了练对手脚协调性要求还蛮高的耶（没有在内涵的意思哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）。  
> 你们觉得这个题材会有意思吗lof上评论告诉我吧？或者我就去开其他坑啦。


End file.
